A New Start
by StylinSunstar
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine decide to move in together after high school and they get a new start, together. Seblaine fluff. Mentions of Klaine. Slightly AU.


This was written for my lovely boyfriend Asher in hopes he'll see why I ship these two so much. :P

Unbeta'd but I tried to catch all the mistakes.

Reviews are always appreciated. 3

* * *

They had been dating for the better part of senior year, a short while after Kurt broke up with Blaine. Although the ghost of his memories with Kurt still plagued him, Sebastian turned out to be a better boyfriend than Blaine could ever imagine.

They spent as much time together as possible, whether in person or over text. They made a good pair, having the majority of the Glee club on the side of their relationship, even after all the shenanigans that went down with the Warblers. Blaine and Sebastian were practically McKinley's new power couple, despite the fact that Sebastian didn't even attend that school.

Shortly after winter break, Sebastian brought up the topic of college. Although he decided college wasn't his thing, ("Another prison with four walls trapping in all my creativity? No thank you.") he knew it was something Blaine was interested in.

Blaine hadn't given much thought to what college he was going to go, having only wanted to go to NYADA for Kurt's sake - much like the decision to go to McKinley had been. He knew he wanted to go to a college, but which one he was uncertain of.

"Well, do you want to stay in Lame-o, Ohio or would you like to plant your feet somewhere new?" Sebastian asked, spread out across Blaine's bed nonchalantly.

"Hmm, I hadn't given it much thought. I've never been a big fan of going too far, but staying here..." Blaine mulled over the thought and made a face. "Everyone's got these huge plans - New York, L.A., Chicago - and then there's me..."

"I'd like to see the Atlantic Ocean," Sebastian supplied, concentrating on the ceiling in an attempt not to let on how much it meant to him. "I've been on both sides of it, but I've never actually been able to watch the sunset with my feet in the sand. Admiring the change in colors, even if it is mostly caused by light pollution. Hearing nothing but the sound of the waves crashing against the shore as the wind tickles your cheeks with uplifted sand. Tasting the sea in the air..."

"That does sound nice," Blaine sighed dreamily, closing his eyes and relaxing against his boyfriend as he imagined the image Sebastian described.

"Let's go," he suggested suddenly, as if he hadn't played with the idea in his head already.

"Like now?" Blaine asked with a a laugh.

"No, not now. After we're out of this dreadful place. Let's go make a new name for ourselves. Let's go somewhere new, somewhere exciting. Somewhere like Virginia or Massachusetts or Maine or-"

"Maine?"

Sebastian turned to his boyfriend, eyes lit with excitement. "Yeah, Maine. I spent a summer there once. It was absolutely gorgeous. You could see so many stars and the only sound as you went to sleep was the humming of the nocturnal animals from the woods."

Blaine turned to face Sebastian, a serious smile on his face. "That sounds wonderful."

"Breathtaking!"

"Peaceful!"

"Perfect."

Blaine chuckled before closing his eyes and sighing contently. "So Maine, huh?"

The smile on Sebastian's face was lost on his boyfriend but he beamed triumphantly nonetheless.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Blaine started looking into colleges and areas close to colleges that would satisfy both his and his boyfriend's wishes for life after high school. He found a few possibilities, but one place stood out above all the rest.

"University of Southern Maine?" Sebastian asked wearily, having not heard of the school before. Surely Blaine would want to go somewhere with a reputation that precedes itself.

"It has an amazing musical theatre program, is right on the water, and besides the college based town, it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It's not too far north, which means less travel time when we want to come back home for a visit." Blaine had to stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement. Having caught on to his boyfriend's hesitations, Blaine bit his lip and added, "I know it might not sound like much-"

"It sounds perfect," Sebastian interrupted with a roll of his eyes before kissing his boyfriend. "As long as you're sure...?"

As much as Sebastian wanted to start his life with Blaine, he had his hesitations. After all, the two of them hadn't been dating for very long and now they wanted to move in together? How did he know that Blaine was completely sure of such a drastic change?

But Blaine wasn't someone who half-assed anything. If he was seriously considering moving not only to the east coast, but moving with Sebastian, then Sebastian would accept with secret glee that this was where his life was heading.

"The only thing I'm sure of is that I want to spend my life, whether that be at a community college here in Ohio, or the most prestigious of schools, with _you_." Blaine said with certainty. "But, this school actually has me excited for once, so I think it's worth a shot. After all, how will we know if we don't try."

Sebastian kissed his boyfriend with full force, happy for the direction their life was leading.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian kept their plans to themselves, dropping hints about leaving Ohio to their friends, but neither confirming nor denying their questions about their plans after high school. On a phone call with Santana, the latina girl hit the nail on the head with her accusation of, "You're planning on running away with Sebastian, aren't you?"

But they weren't running away, for they had nothing to run away from in Ohio. Sure, they were leaving the place behind them, but they could always return. The thing was, they had nothing left holding them back. So why shouldn't they explore the world and the opportunities it held?

The two boys finally told others of their plans once Blaine got his acceptance letter. Actually getting into the college of his recent dreams made everything a bit more surreal. This was something that was actually happening! And both of the boys were ecstatic.

The reviews from their friends and family were a mixed. Especially from their parents, Blaine's who were hardly ever home to even notice his absence, and Sebastian's who had never been without their son.

Blaine's father spoke to him logically, asking about the boy's plans for housing and how he could balance a job and college; he even went as far as find him a realtor who specialized in starter apartments.

Blaine's mother, on the other hand, was a bit more hesitant. She had just got her son home after he'd been at private school for all those years - she wasn't ready to let her baby boy go so soon. But Blaine explained why it would be good for him, and reassured her that he'd be home often enough that it would feel like he was back at private school. Reluctantly, she gave her support.

Sebastian's parents were a bit harder to convince that the two teenagers had a solid plan for the future. They voiced their opposition to moving in with someone he had just started to date, but their son pointed out the fact that they got married and started a family not too long after they had first started dating. While they brought new life to this world, Blaine and him were just moving in together. They were friends before dating and somehow that made the idea better. Plus, if things were to go sour, they always had the option to go back to Ohio.

Eventually, the Smythes gave their blessing, although Sebastian's mother was reluctant to have her son move so far away from her. He was her rock, but Sebastian explained that it was best for both of them if they spread their wings and learned to lean on others as well.

"Will you allow it if I teach you how to use Skype?" He asked with a laugh, knowing as an adult he didn't need her permission, but it would make him feel less guilty about leaving.

With tears in her eyes, she gave a shaky nod and nonverbally gave her blessings through a tight hug.

* * *

The next few months were filled with excitement, nerves, and lots of planning. Blaine took care of all the phone calls to the realtor for he was better at interacting with strangers. Sebastian made arrangements with the moving company to get their stuff safely to their new apartment.

It was important to the couple to make the trip together, so Sebastian's mom drove his car to Maine while his dad followed behind in his own car. Sebastian himself took the wheel of Blaine's car for driving took his mind off the nerves coursing through his body. All three cars were filled to the brim with "the essentials" that they wouldn't fit in the moving van, for the two boys didn't realize how much stuff they mutually owned until they were loading up the vehicles.

"Are you sure of this?" They had asked each other countless times before they departed, always to be reassured by the other. They were actually doing this. They were making their dreams come true.

It was a long drive that required an extended break halfway there. Even with them leaving at six in the morning, it was well into evening by the time they reached their new apartment in southern Maine.

Blaine and Sebastian excitedly made their way inside of their apartment, relieved to see everything had made its way to the space in one piece. They turned to each other and wordlessly embraced. They were finally home.

* * *

After dinner at a local diner, Sebastian's parents retired to a local inn for the night as to give the boys the opportunity to enjoy their first night together. The young adults found their bed, which used to be Sebastian's, on its side in the small bedroom. After laying the bed down, they collapsed on top of it and curled up against one another.

"Wow," Blaine breathed out soaking in the atmosphere. Sebastian had opened the window earlier and the air around them chirped with life as the cool summer air surrounded them.

"_Maine_," Sebastian simply responded with a chuckle. "We're in _Maine_!"

Both boys started laughing for no reason, soaking up the reality of their situation. As they laughed, their uncertainties and nervousness washed away as they were filled with a sense of wonder and excitement.

Neither boy remembered falling asleep, but it was Sebastian who woke up first. He was unaccustomed to such silence, having lived in an always active household.

It was still dark outside and Sebastian knew it was too early to wake Blaine up, but a thin sliver of light inspired the young adult to do just that.

"Blaine. Blaine!" Sebastian attempted to wake his sleeping boyfriend who was notoriously a heavy sleeper. "Wake up, Blaine."

"Mmmrg," Blaine mumbled in response, attempting to turn his face away from the voice but reluctant to remove his arms from the source of warmth.

Sebastian trailed kisses along Blaine's jaw before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. That sure got the other boy's attention.

Blinking awake, Blaine looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "Huh? What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Get your shoes. We're going on an adventure." Sebastian hopped up from bed, expecting his sleepy partner to do the same.

"Before breakfast?" Blaine questioned, reluctantly doing as told.

"No time for that. Let's go!" Without another word, Sebastian led the two of them to his car and drove a short distance before getting out and leading them in some direction. Blaine hadn't even noticed where they were until Sebastian stopped short in front of him to take off his shoes.

With a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, Blaine followed suit and the two young adults walked barefoot down the wooden stairs that lead to the beach. With their toes in the sand and their free hands interlocked, Sebastian let out a content sigh. They stopped walking when they reached the water and stared in awe at the view.

"Sunrise - a brand new day for our brand new life," Sebastian explained, looking off to the distance.

"Together," Blaine added with a smile and a squeeze of his boyfriend's hand, appreciating the scene in front of them before admiring the view of his boyfriend as a blissful smile spread across the view.

"Together," Sebastian confirmed, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend as the sun rose up to greet them, shining light on the beginning of something new.


End file.
